


you're too old to be so shy

by exhales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All hail curly fries, Although he's in denial at first, Crack sorta, Curly Fries, Derek wants attention, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is a bloody tease, They totally end up together okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhales/pseuds/exhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Derek likes Stiles or anything, because even if Stiles does smell like warmth, home and the crackles of fire with hot chocolate in winter, Stiles is Stiles and Derek is Derek and there is absolutely no such thing as Stiles and Derek. It's just that Derek doesn't like feeling second best to anything - especially homework and tests and school - and not because of anything else. Really.</p>
<p>(aka the story where Derek is really sorta awkward/cute/in denial, Stiles is a bloody tease and curly fries bring them together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're too old to be so shy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Title taken from the song Candles by Daughter.  
> Unbeta'd.

Stiles is used to Derek now.

Derek knows this because he can smell it off the teen, see it in the way he moves and behaves as if the werewolf isn't even in the room.

All Stiles does when he gets home is mumble a distracted greeting before taking out his books and cramming, while occasionally telling Derek to shut up if he's too growly or makes too much noise.

This is a complete change from a mere few months ago, when Stiles used to jump at every small sound, rattle off various insults and yell at Derek every time he decided to 'visit' ("People usually come in through the front door and not the window, asswipe!") or 'stayover' ("Who the fuck stays at someone else's house without their permission? Nobody, Derek. Nobody except you.")

He never really paid attention to the ramblings though, because despite all the vocal complaints and violent outbursts Stiles still let him stay. Not that he could make Derek leave simply through sheer force, but if Stiles really wanted to he could have caused a commotion by letting his mouth run off to his dad.

Instead, Stiles covers up for Derek, covers up for every single time that he creates a mess, stinks up the place by refusing to shower for a few days or comes back from the woods with blood splattered all over his clothes and accidentally leaves patches of it behind on the floor. He grumbles, yes, but cleans up after Derek without so much as batting an eyelid or questioning the older man. This is all done while he calmly comes up with believable excuses for his dad, who falls for it all the time.

In fact, it's become such a routine that Derek believes Stiles can lie to his dad and get away with it while strapped to a lie detector.

-

Now Stiles doesn’t really yell at Derek anymore. In fact, he’s pretty much indifferent about Derek’s presence. Derek can’t sense the slight fear that used to accompany Stiles, which is a good thing of course, but since that has been replaced with general ‘don't disturb me I'm busy’ attitude; he doesn’t know what to do.

Truthfully it's because Stiles is busy with school, and Derek knows that; but it really doesn't matter because it annoys him regardless. Stiles being completely nonchalant about Derek is unsettling and unnerving because it makes him feel unwanted, unnecessary and basically very _un_ , if that even makes sense (which it really doesn't).

It’s not that Derek likes Stiles or anything, because even if Stiles does smell like warmth, home and the crackles of fire with hot chocolate in winter, Stiles is Stiles and Derek is Derek and there is absolutely no such thing as Stiles and Derek. It's just that Derek doesn't like feeling second best to anything - especially homework and tests and school - and not because of anything else. Really.

Derek would rather stuff wolfsbane down his throat than confront Stiles, so he instead finds himself going out of his way to evoke a reaction out of the human in whatever way he can. He finds himself buying curly fries for Stiles occasionally, finds himself actually starting to clean up and help make life a tad bit easier for the younger Stilinski in the face of the Sheriff.

He honestly doesn’t know why he’s even doing all of this to get attention from a human, from _Stiles_ no less; but Derek is doing all of it anyway.

-

“You made the bed...and bought me curly fries, _again_?”

There’s no missing the adoration underlying the inquiry, but while the wolf inside him bristles with something akin to pride, outwardly Derek shrugs it off with a grunt.

“This is the twentieth packet this week Derek. This week, and it’s only Tuesday. Nobody eats twenty packets of curly fries in two days. That’s roughly ten packets per day and I know, because I can do the math.”

“You like curly fries.”

“Are you kidding? I don’t like curly fries, I _love_ them. If curly fries had faces I’d be the curly fries make out champion – but that isn’t the point.” Stiles says all this with his mouth stuffed full of fries, and Derek notes with amusement that even while rambling on, the kid is still capable of shoving several greasy potatoes into his mouth and talking with clarity. “The point is that even though I really appreciate the thought, it’s getting kinda creepy man. Like, what’s your ulterior motive?”

Derek doesn’t answer that, instead choosing to revel in the fact that that is the most words Stiles has said to him in the past few weeks. It’s a comforting situation for some reason, and listening to Stiles talk makes Derek feel calm.

“Hello? Earth to Derek! I’m asking you a question!”

“Shut up and eat.”

“I’ll definitely eat, but I’m not going to shut up. No way. Asking me to shut up is like asking Scott to ditch Allison, which will never happen. Answer the question, or I’m going to kick you out of my house. _My_ house, by the way, not yours – you’re like an illegal immigrant, who keeps buying me curly fries.”

There’s still no answer from Derek.

“You’re like Santa Claus, except you’re Santa Hale and ten times creepier.”

Silence.

“It’s not even anywhere near Christmas too, so you’re ten times creepier _and_ have a horrible sense of timing. Derek, you’re terrible.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

"You know once I've started, trying to stop me is futile. You should be glad, because Stiles Stilinski is back and exams are over, so you have my talkative mouth all to yourself now. Isn't it wonderful?" 

_Yes it is_ , Derek thinks, but he isn't going to voice his opinion anytime soon and opts to glare at Stiles instead.

"I know you've missed me man," By this time, Stiles is wiping the bottom of the fries packet with his finger and nibbling the last of the crumbs away. "And I know because you've been doing really nice things out of nowhere, and it's cool. I prefer this Derek over the one that first moved in and plonked his furry werewolf ass on my floor."

At this, Derek gives out a well timed snort, covering the happy nodding of his inner wolf. "Just be grateful."

"I am. In fact I'm so grateful..."

Stiles suddenly stands up from his chair and leans down towards the floor where Derek is lying; placing a messy, oily peck on his cheek before smiling  and running away.

It takes Derek all of thirty seconds to process what happened.

"STILES!"

-

So later on when they're all tucked in and Stiles head is on Derek's chest, Derek thanks the creator of curly fries.

Curly fries make romances happen, because sometimes, Derek is shy.

Even though he's too old to be so shy.


End file.
